


An Educational Experience

by gundamoocow



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Anal Probing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Nick Fury's curiosity gets the better of him.





	An Educational Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total Marvel outsider. I don't know anyone's backstories and I haven't seen all the movies. Please don't rip me off if I've gotten something wrong and enjoy this for what it is: a xeno kink one-shot. Many artistic liberties were taken regarding Skrull genitalia.

Nick Fury looked up at the stars and sighed. Technically, he had no reason to remain here. According to protocol, he was supposed to check into a motel when he was out in the field. His car was back at that base, probably impounded, so he’d have to call for a pick-up if he wanted to go anywhere.

However, this case was already _way_ beyond protocol. Back inside the house, there was an alien family, a literal superhero, and a fold-out sofa kindly offered by Maria.

“We’ll find our new home one day.”

Nick nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice behind him.

“You sure are good at sneaking around,” he grumbled.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Talos replied.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, given how the Skrull have been on the run for all these years. Talos didn’t seem bothered, though, at least as far as Nick could read from his alien facial expressions. For all of their physiological differences, the Skrull didn’t seem so different from humans.

“Not heading in for the night with your wife?” Nick asked, wanting to change the subject anyway. “I’m sure you two have a lot of time to catch up on.”

Talos raised his eyebrow, or at least where his eyebrow would have been if he had eyebrows. “It’s not the right time in her cycle.”

Of course. They were goddamn shape-shifting aliens. Who knew what kind of freaky stuff they did in their mating rituals? Even animals on Earth had all kinds of wild and wacky ways of reproducing. Nick could make an educated guess, though. The Skrull had males and females, with one or two children in a family group. It couldn’t be mass laying of eggs. Plus, the Skrull they did the autopsy on _definitely_ had something that looked like a penis, assuming that’s what that furled-up thing between his legs was.

“I gotta ask,” Nick said. “How do you all, you know?”

“Have sexual intercourse?” Talos replied, grinning.

“Sorry if that’s rude.”

“Why would it be rude?”

“Well, here on Earth, it’s kinda private.” This conversation was a mistake; there was a high chance that it would be redirected to Nick’s own sex life, or lack thereof.

“You can look up the Skrull reproduction cycle in any encyclopedia,” Talos said drily. “As well as a human’s.”

So aliens all over the galaxy knew how humans fornicated, while humans on Earth were left in the dark? “We don’t have those kinds of encyclopedias here.”

“I didn’t think so. This planet is too primitive.”

Nick tried not to be offended. Talos was right; it seemed like everyone else in the galaxy was travelling through hyperspace or whatever they called it, while here they barely managed to get a man on the moon.

After a silence that was starting to get too uncomfortable, Talos spoke up again.

“I can show you.”

“What?”

“How it works. It’s really much easier if you see for yourself.”

Was Talos offering what Nick _thought_ he was offering?

“Your wife… She won’t mind?”

“Why would she mind?”

Nick sighed and shook his head. He was done trying to understand alien customs.

After tonight, he might never see an alien again.

You only live once.

“All right,” he said. “I’m game.”

Talos reached into his pocket. Nick half expected him to pull his strange alien dick out right then and there, but instead, he withdrew a small cylindrical device and placed it on the ground. He pushed a button on the top, and a small pulse of light shot up and then opened up like an umbrella into a hemisphere around them. It was transparent, but glimmered here and there like a spider web catching the light.

“What’s that?” Nick asked, mildly alarmed.

“Cloaking device,” Talos answered. “Unless you want the whole neighbourhood to see.”

_Just_ a cloaking device. Something anyone would carry around in their pocket like a pager. Nick was never going to get used to this.

“Now, most of me is a lot like you,” Talos said, grabbing Nick’s hand out of nowhere and placing it on his chest. Nick’s gut reaction was to pull away, but Talos was strong, and he kept Nick’s hand in place until Nick stopped struggling and let himself feel the warmth of Talos’ body through his armoured shirt.

_Most of me is a lot like you._

Warm-blooded, not like a reptile. A heartbeat, steady and strong, and just a little slower than a human’s.

Nick glanced up to Talos’ face to see his strange-coloured eyes boring into him. This was suddenly way more intimate than Nick had expected. His heart started to race in a way it hadn’t for years.

Slowly, Talos loosened the opening of his shirt, just enough for Nick to reach in. His hand slid underneath the alien fabric almost on its own accord until it encountered soft, leathery skin. Talos inhaled sharply at the touch. Leathery skin, but sensitive. Nick reached in further until his fingertip grazed a nipple, eliciting an immediate full-body shiver.

Talos stepped back, just shy of Nick’s reach. He shed the rest of his shirt and started undoing his pants.

“ _This_ part,” Talos said, eyeing Nick with a smirk, “is different.”

Nick’s eyes were glued to Talos’ crotch as he unclasped some hidden mechanism and opened his pants completely. His deceased companion’s member had been curled up and tucked in close to his body, but Talos’ was swollen and began uncurling itself as soon as it was free from his pants. Nick couldn’t see any testicles.

“You can touch it,” he said quietly. “Go on.”

Nick swallowed. This was it. His whole life had culminated to this: touching alien dick. He reached for it and tentatively stroked the base. Unlike Talos’ chest, the skin on his penis was soft and very smooth. He stroked again, watching Talos’ penis twitch and swell and unfurl even more. It was then that he noticed little protrusions on the underside, and it hit him that the thing this strange dick reminded him of the most was an unfurling fern leaf.

“You can grab it. No need to be gentle.”

With that, Talos curled his hand around Nick’s and closed it around the base, squeezing. Nick’s hand suddenly got very wet and squelched as his fist tightened.

“The hell is that?” Nick asked.

“Squeezing the pinnae releases sexual fluid,” Talos said, his voice raspy. “It helps ease the way.”

“Is that like sperm?”

Talos uttered a quiet laugh and shook his head. “No, we haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

“And how exactly _do_ we get to that part?” Nick asked, but he was already jerking Talos off like he would a human male. Talos responded with a guttural groan, so Nick felt that he had a pretty good idea of how they were going to get to that part.

It was not so different to a normal handjob, except for the _pinnae_ tickling the palm of his hand. Talos’ penis unfurled more and more, until it was completely extended. It tapered towards the end, the length of it hanging from Nick’s fist like a limp tentacle. Fluid dribbled down the length and off the tip, pooling in the dirt on the ground. It had to be at least a foot and a half long.

“Stroke the whole thing,” Talos breathed.

Nick shifted his position, now pulling on Talos’ cock with both hands like a sailor drawing in a length of rope. With each stroke, he squeezed out more fluid from the pinnae. They seemed to refill almost instantly, growing plump until Nick forced the fluid out again.

“N-- Now the next part.” This was very human-like, too. Maybe falling apart before an orgasm was a universal experience.

“Are you gonna want to stick that somewhere? Because I don’t know if that’s safe. We might be--” Hell, that stuff coming out of Talos’ dick could be poisonous, for all Nick knew. “Incompatible.”

“Oh, it’s safe,” Talos said. “There’s a lot of-- You have no idea.”

Suddenly, Talos’ previously limp tentacle dick tensed and began curling around Nick’s forearm. Nick watched it like a hawk, his good eye blown wide open.

“Female Skrull have a long, corkscrew-shaped canal,” Talos said between laboured breaths as his dick tightened around Nick’s wrist. “It feels good to curl. I could get you off like this,” he said, sliding his slick prehensile dick up and down Nick’s forearm, mimicking a jerking off motion. “I know how a human penis works.”

Nick had been so consumed by the novelty of an alien penis that he’d been ignoring his own arousal. He could very well imagine what it would feel like to get jerked off by a self-lubricating, textured prehensile cock.

It would feel good.

“All right,” he said. “Let’s do this.”

Talos released his arm. Nick immediately unbuttoned his pants and unzipped. He barely got his dick out before Talos’ wet, sloppy penis started probing into his boxers. It curled right around his cock, warm and wet. Nick had never felt anything like it. Never _seen_ anything like it.

“This is--” Nick started to say. He wanted to say good, but Talos suddenly pulled him closer, rubbing his body against Nick’s, moaning in his ear. It was intimate. _Too_ intimate.

“Give into it, Fury,” Talos growled into Nick’s ear. “There’s no point if you don’t give in.”

_Fuck_. He was right. What was the point of having sex with an alien if you didn’t go all in? Nick closed his eyes and relaxed in Talos’ arms, letting the pleasure build as Talos stroked him.

“That’s it,” Talos whispered, as days and weeks and months of stress fell off of Nick’s shoulders. “Let it all go.”

Nick sensed a new movement down below. He tried to look, but Talos held him in place. Talos’ soaking wet dick slid further down, encircling Nick’s balls, and holy shit, this was going to be an experience. It slid further, warm and wet, until Nick felt it poised to enter him. He figured it was going to come to this.

“Now for the final part,” Talos said, his voice strained. “I can stick it in or do it between your legs. Receiver’s choice.”

Oh, what the hell. “Stick it in.”

Immediately, the slick tip pushed inside him. It entered Nick easily and went straight for his prostate, forcing an involuntary groan from his throat. He was being overloaded by so much stimulation at once -- around his cock and his balls, and now deep inside. _Fuck_. This was it. He was going to come.

Talos grunted, chest heaving against Nick’s. Something was happening. A new movement, traveling from the tip of Nick’s cock to the base, while Talos moaned and strained. The movement went further, until something thicker started forcing its way past his sphincter. As soon as it popped into him, Nick swore and came, thrusting into the grip of Talos’ dick.

They both panted heavily as they came down from their orgasms, trying to catch their breath. At least, Nick assumed Talos had orgasmed. He looked satisfied enough. Talos’ penis slowly withdrew and curled back in on itself while Nick zipped up his soaked pants.

They stood quietly again. Nick looked up at the stars, watching them flicker, unsure of what to say.

Talos broke the silence. “Well, I hope that was educational for you,” he said.

“Educational?” Nick asked, incredulous.

He turned to Talos to see him grinning again. What a smug piece of shit.

“Yeah, you bet it was educational. I hope I don’t give birth to alien babies in nine months.”

“You won’t,” Talos said. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“I was joking,” Nick said flatly.

“The Skrull lay eggs.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how I picture Talos' dick, it's a bit like [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frond#/media/File:Unfurling_Spiral_Fiddlehead_Fern_Frond.JPG), but more fleshy and less planty.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainSpaceEgg), but be warned that it's mostly kylux.


End file.
